1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf shafts, particularly of the type having stepped cylindrical sections. More specifically, this invention relates to a separable shaft for a golf club which facilitates portability without sacrificing performance or feel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable versions of golf clubs have been presented in the prior art. In one version the shaft collapses in many sections telescopically, and in another version solid wooden shaft sections screw together in abutting relation. While these prior art shafts have successfully achieved portability, they have failed to maintain the same feel and performance of the one piece shafts. Recently, the popularity of shafts having stepped cylindrical sections (U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,863) have further compounded the portability problem due to its complicated design.